The boy is mine
by PrincessBijou PrinceHamtaro
Summary: Based off the song. Nina thinks they're fighting over Howdy while Pashmina thinks they're fighting over Stan. They're thinking the same thing; the boy is mine. Dedicated to Sandy x Maxwell 4ever.


Pashmina loved Stan; Stan loved Pashmina. Nina loved Howdy; Howdy loved Nina. Simple, right? Wrong. Stan and Nina were dating, and Howdy and Pashmina were dating too. None wanted to hurt the other. But they will learn you can't date one person and be in love with another…

She couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't stand watching them kiss, hug, or snuggle up next to each other. Nina marched up to Pashmina, hands on her hips, and said, "I love the guy you love." The other girl narrowed her eyes. How did Nina know about her crush on Stan?

"Well, we both know the boy's going to end up mine." She said, hoping this was true. Nina growled. "Not on my watch."

[Nina] Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute

[Pashmina] Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar

[Nina] Yeah, you do too but, hmm  
>I just wanted to know do you know<br>somebody named  
>you know his name<p>

[Pashmina] Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name

[Nina] I just wanted to let you know, he's mine

[Pashmina] Uh, no, no he's mine

_[Sing]_  
>[Both] You need to give it up<br>Had about enough  
>It's not hard to see<br>The boy is mine  
>I'm sorry that you<br>Seem to be confused  
>He belongs to me<br>The boy is mine

[Nina] I think it's time we got this straight  
>Let's sit and talk, face to face<br>There is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
>Are you insane<p>

[Pashmina] See I know that you may be  
>Just a bit jealous of me<br>Cause you're blind if you can't see  
>That his love is all in me<p>

[Nina] See I tried to hesitate  
>I didn't want to say, what he told me<br>He said, without me  
>He couldn't make it through the day<br>Ain't that a shame

[Pashmina] And maybe you misunderstood  
>Cause I can't see how he could<br>Wanna take his time and that's all good  
>All of my love was all it took<p>

[Both] You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused (confused)<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine<p>

[Pashmina] Must you do the things you do  
>Keep on acting like a fool<br>You need to know, it's me not you  
>And if you didn't know it, girl it's true<p>

[Nina] I think that you should realize  
>And try to understand, why<br>He is a part of my life  
>I know it's killing you inside<p>

[Pashmina] You can say what you wanna say  
>What we have, you can't take<br>From the truth, you can't escape  
>I can tell the real, from the fake<p>

[Nina] When will you get the picture  
>You're the past, I'm the future<br>Get away, it's my time to shine  
>If you didn't know, the boy is mine<p>

[Both] You need to give it up  
>Had about enough (enough)<br>It's not hard to see (to see)  
>The boy is mine (the boy is mine)<br>I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)  
>Seem to be confused (seem to be confused)<br>He belongs to me (he belongs to me)  
>The boy is mine (the boy is mine)<p>

You need to give it up (ooh)  
>Had about enough (had about enough)<br>It's not hard to see (hes mine hes mine hes mine hes mine)  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry)  
>Seem to be confused (you seem to be confused)<br>He belongs to me (he belongs to me)  
>The boy is mine<p>

[Pashmina] You can't destroy this love I've found  
>Your silly games, I won't allow<br>The boy is mine, without a doubt  
>You might as well throw in the towel<p>

[Nina] What makes you think that he wants you  
>When I'm the one that brought him to<br>This special place that's in my heart  
>Cause he was my love, right from the start<p>

[Both] You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine oohh<br>I'm sorry that you (I'm sorry that you)  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine<p>

You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine<p>

You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine<p>

I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine<p>

Both of them had a paw raised up, as if to hit the other. "Nina, don't!" Stan yelled as Howdy yelled, "Pashmina don't!" Nina smirked at Pashmina. "See? He doesn't want me to get hurt." She looked at her. "What do you mean? He said 'Nina don't_!'_" Nina looked confused. "But he said, "Pashmina don't!" So how can he have said "Nina don't?'"

The boys started chuckling. "I said 'Pashmina don't' and Stan said 'Nina don't.'" Howdy said. "Nina, you love Howdy?" Pashmina said as Nina asked, "Pashmina, you love Stan?" Slowly, both girls nodded and looked at the boys. "I love you too, Pashmina." Stan said.

"I love you too Nina." Howdy said. Stan dipped Pashmina and kissed her passionately. Howdy looked at Nina and raised an eyebrow. "We both know I'm not like that, right?" He asked. She nodded and grinned mischievously. "No, but I am." She said, kissing him passionately, almost knocking down. Stan chuckled as he watched Howdy try to regain his balance.

Pashmina kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His paws found her waist. She was a better kisser than Nina.

_Nina's a better kisser than Pashmina_. Howdy thought. Nina broke away. "Hey, Stan." She said, "We're cheating on each other, right in front of each other." Stan laughed. "We're done, but we could still be best friends." She said, grinning. He nodded. "Oh, yeah, Howdy we're done too." Pashmina said. Howdy shrugged.

Penelope leaned back and sighed. "Stina and Howina are over; Stashina and Howdina have begun."

"What are Stina, Howina, Stashina, and Howdina?" Nina asked. "Stina is the coupling name of you and Stan, Howina is the coupling name of Pashmina and Howdy, Stashina is Stan and Pashmina, and Howdina is you and Howdy." Penelope explained.

Nina and Pashmina blushed. "I love you Stan." Pashmina whispered. He kissed her forehead. "I love you too." "Hey, Nina." Pashmina said suddenly, grinning. "Remember when I said the boy would end up mine? Well, I was right. The boy is mine." The girls' laughter filled the room. "The boy is mine, also."

**Like I said in the summary, this is dedicated to Sandy x Maxwell 4ever, who I'm still waiting to give me a Howina fanfic. I couldn't help putting in a little Howdina; I didn't want to leave poor Nina and Howdy alone. **


End file.
